Batman & Catwoman: Curse of the Knight
by ZCardio556
Summary: Who says that Bruce Wayne becoming Batman was completely his decision? The Knight is cursed and so is the city of Gotham. Read a Demonically fun story, and find out why Batman will never die and families are truly crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Batman & Catwoman: Curse of the Knight

By ZCardio566

Prologue: "I am writing this to prevent confusion. To acknowledge the fact that many people will not approve of what I did. I do not wish to apologize, I merely wish to explain. I wish to explain my decision to effect the world so greatly that everything will change. By doing this, I will ensure that a small price will be paid for a much bigger victory.

God help us all."

Theodore Saint-Kyle; Gotham City Police Commissioner

1863 – 1937


	2. Chapter 2

8Chapter 1:

Selina Kyle walks into Blackgate prison. She walks closer to the window of the booth. Now at the booth, she unclenches her fists and picks up the phone.

Selina's Father: "If only I could smell you from this side of the room."

Selina Kyle: "I only came for one reason; I want to say that if and when you die here in prison, I don't completely hate your guts."

Selina's Father: "Oh, what do I care. Hell, never told me truth before so why should I give a damn now? You're such a daddy's girl."

Selina Kyle: "Shut your mouth! The only reason I'm came to tell you this is that an old man like you doesn't have the balls to face death hated."

Selina's Father: "And your new boyfriend has nothing to do with this?"

Selina Kyle: "What!?"

Selina's Father: "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give him a scent of approval. He might choke on it once it's in the air."

Commissioner Gordon waits in a van outside the prison, listening to the conversation.

James Gordon: "Got it. Alpha team, move in!"

Back in Blackgate prison, guards rush through the hall and grab Selina's father.

Selina's Father: "What the hell?!"

They burst into a room full of prisoners and canisters. The prisoners try to run away, but are all captured. One officer walks up to a canister.

Officer: "These are the poison gas tanks?"

James Gordon: "Yeah, that's them. Come on, we've got the press to talk to.

Later, in Wayne Manner:

James Gordon: "To Bruce Wayne, for be so generous to open a new division in his company: The Public Security Division which has helped to stop one of the largest prison breaks in Gotham City history….right before it even started."

Bruce Wayne: "Technically, it call the Division of Mass Security Products and Ventures but….."

James Gordon: "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter what it's called. After all, it saved tons of lives, didn't it?!"

The room cheers: "Hell Yeah!

James Gordon: "And of course, to Selina Kyle. She has really turned her life around and used her influence in the Gotham Underwood to reduce crime instead of promoting it."

The room cheers: "Here here."

Alfred approaches Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: "Sir, the is a very important phone call for you."

Bruce Wayne: "What, another charity?"

Alfred Pennyworth: "I'm afraid it's far more sensitive than that."

Bruce takes the phone.

Bruce Wayne: "Hello?...I'll be right there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Bruce Wayne enters Wayne Tower. A promise he made to the city is going to be fulfilled.

Bruce Wayne: "Lucius."

Lucius Foxx: "Mr. Wayne. The suit is ready for you."

Bruce Wayne: "Thanks Lucius."

He walks down to stairs and opens up the gym door. As he opens the door, he takes a deep breath and says: "death is worth it".

He goes into the gym and hooks up a metal suit to his body. He walks around the gym and lets the suit grab weights that are now attached to the suit itself. As more weight is attached to the suit, Bruce has a harder and harder time walking around but perseveres through the pain. He walks over to a wall and hit a button which causes it to lift up and reveal a new room. On the other side, Bruce presses a button that closes the wall. The lights turn on in the room and Slade Wilson, Superman, and Green Arrow sit in different chair with similar suits. Superman does have the same exact suit though.

Bruce Wayne: "How's that mild Kryptonite suit treating you Clark?"

Superman: "Don't think I'm that much weaker because of it. After all, you designed it specifically to slow me down, not kill me."

Deathstroke: "You two can make out later. I'm ready to fight."

Green Arrow: "Hey, we all know you like to fight, but if you keep trying to act like that, we'll all know you're compensating for 2 inches don't have."

Bruce Wayne: "When did I become the mature one?"

Superman: "All right, enough chit chat. Lets have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Bruce Wayne returns to the mansion to find Selina Kyle wasn't home.

Batman: "Selina?!"

Bruce coughs up a small amount of blood, and spits it on the floor.

Batman: "Alfred, have you seen Selina?"

Alfred: "Sir, I wish you would simply grab a napkin when you've trained to the point of blooding, and not make more messes for me to clean."

Batman: "I'm sorry Alfred, but I really need to know where Selina is at this time."

Alfred sighs.

Alfred: "Well, if you must know, she left on her own after a package arrived at our doorstep. I'm sure she's fine, sir. Just let her…."

Bruce suddenly interrupts Alfred:

Batman: "A package?"

Bruce paused and was clearly concerned about Alfred's explanation. Then, he said:

Batman: "Alfred, why would she leave after receiving a package?"

Alfred, now getting concerned that Bruce hadn't sat down at all since he came home, ushered him to the couch.

Alfred: "Here. It's better if you talk while you're more focused on talking…and not on avoiding falling dead on the floor…. Now, sir, what is it that you are trying to say?"

Bruce cleared his throat and struggled to speak.

Batman: "Selina isn't a _good girl_ , Alfred."

Alfred: "Sir, I…."

Batman: "She isn't…and we both know it."

It's late and Selina Kyle walks up to the front door of the Gotham City Natural History Museum. A man approaches and recognizes Selina, but only because he was a member of the city's police department who was there as a favor to Bruce to let Selina in after hours. He opened the door. Selina and him walk down the hall and began to talk.

Police Official: "Here it is, The Statue of Purity. A commemoration to a very important role one of Gotham's mayors had in bringing down police corruption in the city."

Selina: "People say he had no know family. Is that true."

Police Official: "From what history recorded, yes. He had no known family of any kind."

Selina: "Turned around and paused.

Selina: "I wasn't going to ask you this, but…I'd really appreciate your help with finding out who sent me this and why."

Police Official: "Do you feel it was sent to hurt you?"

Selina: No. I just am unsure why I have it…..and why it's this."

The official called Selina on her cell.

Police Official: "It sent from an unusual address.

Selina: "Give it to me anyway."

Selina Kyle showed up at the address. It was a large and clearly condemned building. She started walking towards it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Batman's Batmobile whips around the corner of the street and screeches to halt. Batman launches out of the Batmobile and glides in front of Selina. He land between her and the building.

Batman: "Selina!"

Selina Kyle: "Bruce! Why are you here?!"

Batman: "I may love you, but I know better than to trust you completely."

Selina Kyle looked offended. She sarcastically laughed at Batman.

Selina Kyle: "So you think I'm meeting someone to cheat on you with in the crap-house?!"

Batman: " This isn't funny Selina. Last time you visited neighborhoods like this, it was to ask the mob to give you more time to make up the debt you owed them. You expect me to believe you leaving the mansion after the mail comes and going to a place like this without telling me is you picking up the groceries?!

Selina Kyle: "You know what Bruce, I am own person…

They began to argue so much that they couldn't here each other talk. Suddenly, a noise comes from the abandoned building. Curious, Batman goes to check it out. Selina follows him inside. They walk down the stair which quickly turn into a slowly descending tunnel. Old objects and worn antiques surround them as they continued do the tunnel. They entered into library in what was most likely a basement before the condemning of the building. Some shelves appeared intact with books hardly worn while others were hardly even there anymore.

Batman: "What did that package say Selina? What was in it?"

Selina: "It was something made of silver. A dagger, actually. It looked old and slightly damaged. It's why I wanted to find out who the owner is."

Batman: "Is that your way of saying you felt bad about stealing it?

Selina: "I didn't steal anything Bruce! I just wanted to return it. Stop thinking the worst of me."

Selina looked up and saw something that shocked both her and Batman, literally.


End file.
